The Lucky Question
by TheNovelArtist
Summary: Adrien had been dating Ladybug, the love of his life, for years. And when she surprised him after a hard day's work, he didn't think it would be with a question that would change their lives.


Adrien felt like he could drop dead. All he wanted to do was sleep for the next two days.

After he got Plagg all the cheese he desired so he'd remain quiet enough for Adrien to do so.

He got to his door, swinging it open—

"Hey there, hot stuff."

—And was instantly revitalized.

He smiled, feeling the weight of the world lifting off his shoulders as he stared at the vision in red laying on his bed. He dropped his bag over by the cheese cabinet so Plagg could have at it, and then walked over to the bed. "Hey there, beautiful."

"Do I get a hello kiss?"

With his grin ever-widening and his heart gaining speed, he crawled onto the bed right beside her. She flashed him a growing grin that made her eyes twinkle before lazily looping her arms over his neck. His hands ended up on either side of her shoulders, allowing him to hover halfway over her. "As though you even have to ask."

She giggled right before he captured her lips with his. They've had a surprising amount of practice considering they've been together the better part of two years. Adrien had never more thankful for a freak thunderstorm in all his life, one that had sent his lady running for shelter, which had just happened to be his home. They had watched a film with popcorn that Adrien had sneaked into his room, and he somehow had found the courage to invite her back again.

That happened three times before she had confessed that she liked him. A lot. And his own confession came spilling out shortly after.

What happened after that was a very serious heart-to-heart about how they would work. After all, he was Adrien Agreste: famous model and son of famous fashion designer, and she was Ladybug: beloved superheroine to Paris. If the news caught wind of them, it would end in nothing but a nightmare for both of them.

"Then we just won't get caught," he had said.

That's how picnics under the night sky and dates hidden away in the safety of Adrien's room and the occasional quick kissing session in secluded corners became a thing. Being with her… it was the best feeling in the world. Because with Ladybug, it wasn't "Adrien Agreste and Ladybug" or a "supermodel and superhero".

It was just a boy and a girl in love.

He really liked how simple it was. But most of all, he liked how much she loved and valued him despite that simplicity.

Her fingers wove through his hair as she slanted her mouth against his to get better access, and he happily obliged. His arms somehow had snaked around her torso, bringing their chests flush together. She hummed in happiness, sending him reeling.

When they broke apart, Adrien leapt at the chance to pepper her jaw in kisses. She snuggled closer, her hands stroking his hair and leaving him dizzy. "I love when you do that," he moaned.

"You love _me,_" she teased, languidly scratching the nape of his neck.

He raised his head so that he could lock eyes with her. The world seemed to melt away at that moment, and all that was left was her and her smile and her loving gaze. "I do love you," he whispered, causing her smile to split in two. His heart bursting and breath coming in rapid pants, he leaned down so their foreheads were touching. "You feel like home."

She tilted her head so their noses touched. It also meant he felt every last one of her rapid breaths roll across his extremely sensitive lips. "You feel like home to me, too."

"I wish I could come home to you every day," he said. "Better than coming home to this place."

"You're eighteen, you know," she whispered. "You could just leave."

"I'm looking," he said. "I just haven't found any place I like, yet."

She quirked a brow. "Nothing?"

He shook his head, ruffling their hair on their foreheads. "Nothing. Do you know how hard it is to find a place on the top floor that will allow your girlfriend to sneak in on a regular basis without being caught? It's not easy and not exactly something you can type into a search engine."

Her expression turned stunned for a moment, and Adrien reveled in her surprise. "Because it's very important to me," he said, "that you're able to visit me often, easily and without worry."

Slowly, her expression morphed into something sweet and soft. It wasn't long before her lips were back on his.

He smiled with every kiss. She would never know just how much of a dream come true it was to be here, with her, together. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too," she responded, clinging to him like a lifeline. "I love you so much."

He deepened the kiss, causing her to release a whine. He swallowed it, only for it to burn hot in his stomach. "You mean the world to me, you know," he said between kisses.

"You mean the world to _me,_" Ladybug returned, breathless. He basked in the realization that he was the one to cause that. "You're just… you're always the person I want to be with."

He felt the same way. "You don't think I don't love opening the door to my room, only to find you waiting for me? Do you have any idea how much that makes my _day_? How it makes every awful, horrible, miserable day into a day worth remembering?"

They shared a searing kiss after that, and Adrien forgot that he was talking in the first place.

Eventually, they calmed down, Adrien now laying fully on top of her and not caring how it happened because it was a wonderful feeling. _Mine_, he thought. _All mine._

"Adrien."

"Hmm?"

She paused, silence filling the room.

With a frown, he shifted so he could look at her. Her lip was between her teeth, which caused him to worry. "What is it, lovebug?"

"I'm debating," she whispered so silently he almost didn't hear it.

"Debating what?"

She stared at him again, and he grew slowly more worried. "Love, what's wrong? Tell me."

In one movement, she grabbed her yo-yo from her hip and tossed it into the air. "Lucky Charm," she called, causing a burst of pink light to fill the room.

He didn't see what she caught, mostly because he realized that she just cut their time short. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing her earrings. "Now, you'll have to leave, and you just got here."

She smiled, her body relaxing under him. "I'm not planning on it."

His brow furrowed. "You can't… we agreed on this. We had this whole conversation and—"

"Adrien."

He paused to look at her. Her smile was so wide and warm, which only made him feel more lost.

Suddenly, it clicked in his mind, and his jaw hit the ground. "You're really going to reveal yourself to me."

Her grin widened as she nodded.

His heart was going to race straight out the door, fly around the world, and maybe do another lap before returning to him. "Wha…" He swallowed. "What brought that on?"

"It's not spontaneous decision."

That was for certain. He loved Ladybug, and she could surprise him, but she wasn't exactly spontaneous, especially if it involved something as important as her identity.

"I just… I really love you."

"And I love you," he assured. "But I don't need to know who you are. You're my lovebug. You're my best friend. You're the one girl who cares for me and wants the best for me. You're the one I can go to if something is bothering me. You're the girl I love being a grounding force for. That's enough for me."

Her expression fell, and Adrien knew her well enough to know there was an undertone of worry. "Is it, though?"

He nodded. "You can't give me anything else. I realize that."

"What if I could?"

"I would fly to the moon and back on sheer happiness," he easily admitted.

Her joy returned, and she bit her lip in a way that was both shy and giddy. "Then you're not opposed to more?"

"Of course not," he said.

"A lot more?"

"I'll take anything you give me."

"Like, be my husband more?"

He froze.

She cracked open the little box that was red and covered in black polka dots. "Like, marry me more?"

Everything screeched to a halt as he turned from her to stare at the little ring she presented to him. Her words rang through his head.

It took far too long to realize this was a proposal.

His heart started up from its standstill, and suddenly, his eyes felt wet. Within a second, he was sobbing into her shoulder and clinging to her tightly. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I'll marry you. Yes. _Yes._ Of course. Why wouldn't I—"

"Adrien," she interrupted, her voice sweeter than ever. "You're rambling."

"I shouldn't be?" he challenged. "I'm kinda freaking out and really super happy."

She snorted in amusement, and somewhere in the background, Adrien faintly registered her earring beeping.

He touched her earrings again, then looked at her, green eyes locking with blue.

She smiled. "Chat Noir and I had a conversation a while ago," she began. "One about… revealing ourselves if we ever were to get married."

He remembered that conversation. It was a long one discussing at length the pros and cons of keeping superheroing secret from their marriage partner. They could make excuses for a lot of people, but Chat had been adamant that a significant other wasn't one of them.

He remembered Ladybug had been hesitant at the time. But apparently, she wasn't now.

His heart was warm and drumming hard in his chest as she slipped the spotted ring over his finger. They were going to get married. And he was about as happy as he could possibly be. Smiling, he hid his face in the side of her head, shifting his arms around her and feeling her arms shift around his neck. "It doesn't matter who you are," he said. "I know what's important."

She hummed, turning her head to press her nose into his temple. "And that is?"

He squeezed her before meeting her gaze once again. "That you're mine."


End file.
